Cannons- PeggySous One-shots
by MutantStarfish
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing primarily on Peggy and Daniel preparing for parenthood.
1. Say it Again

**Hello everyone! I am MutantStarfish. This collection will focus on Peggy and Daniel preparing to become parents, however, I may throw a few other moments in their life in as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Agent Carter, there would be more than 2 seasons.**

 **Say It Again**

Peggy took a deep breath before opening the door.

As she entered her home she was greeted with the aromas of her husband's excellent cooking. The scent pulled her toward the origin; she sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that smells fantastic!" Peggy sunk exhaustedly into a chair at the table, picking up the morning paper leftover from breakfast.

"Good. My mother taught me how to make chowder when we visited last weekend. I thought I would give it a try." Daniel grinned at her as he began chopping some vegetables that Peggy couldn't quite identify.

"Well it's a good thing one of us knows how to cook."Peggy said as she turned the newspaper to the back, propping her feet up on the chair next to her.

Daniel chuckled as he remembered Peggy's last try in the kitchen. It had ended quite poorly. He considered bringing it up, but he thought better of it.

"Oh, hey, how was your physical?" Daniel asked. Every 6 months the SSR agents had to take a physical. It seemed appropriate, since they ran into some weird and possibly hazardous materials.

"It went well," Peggy said slowly, putting her feet down, "we are healthy." She looked up at Daniel to gauge his reaction.

"That's good." Daniel continued to put ingredients into the pot, oblivious to Peggy's hint. Peggy squinted at him. Perhaps she needed to be a bit more obvious.

"I killed a rabbit today." She turned the newspaper to an inside page, trying to remain casual.

"Was he dealing illegal weapons?" Daniel joked, still not catching on.

"Yes. He became rather hostile and it ended poorly for him. Fluffy and cute does not give you the right to disobey the law." Peggy said. Maybe he didn't understand the significance of "killing a rabbit." She thought for a moment. "Do you have any buns in the oven?" She asked.

"No. Why, did you want some? Because I can-"

"Daniel, I know we have talked about having children in the past, but what are your feelings on that right now?" Peggy interrupted. She was getting tired of trying this the subtle way.

Daniel looked at her for a minute. "Of course I want to have kids with you, Peg. Nothing would make me happier." He gave her a reassuring smile before continuing stirring the chowder.

Peggy folded up her newspaper neatly, setting it back on the table. "Well that's good, because we are having one in 7 months."

Daniel threw some herbs in the pot. "Oh, OK," He started to reach for another ingredient but froze, Peggy's words finally sinking in, "Wait, what?!"

Peggy gave him a small smile as he met her gaze. "Wait Peg, are you...?" He walked around the counter as fast as he could, pulling a chair around to face her and taking a seat. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "are you..." he sputtered again, his eyes shining with hope.

Peggy smiled at him, "I'm pregnant." She felt tears come to her eyes as Daniel's face lit up. He looked so young and full of life in that moment. He hugged her hard and laughed. Pulling back he looked into her eyes, speechless.

Peggy pulled him forward into a kiss. It was slow, but not one of lust. It was kiss filled with love, innocence, and wonderment.

When they broke, Daniel found his voice again, "We are having a baby?" He still couldn't believe it.

Peggy laughed, "Yes Daniel, I thought I made that quite clear when I said 'I'm pregnant.'"

Daniel kissed her once more. "Say it again," he asked when they broke apart.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, that." He gave her a soft look, "You are so beautiful. Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more, you say those words."

"Well, I had to be blunt," Peggy said, trying to avoid crying, "you weren't picking up on any of my other clues."

"What clues?" He gave her a confused look.

"' _We_ are healthy,' 'I killed a rabbit,' 'Bun in the oven,'... any of those sound familiar?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Daniel put his face in his hand. "How in the world did I miss that? I'm so sorry Peg."

"How indeed? I'm surprised they made you an agent, with observation skills like that."

Peggy chuckled as Daniel gave her a friendly scowl which quickly melted into his usual goofy grin. They sat quietly for a few moments.

"You are going to be an amazing mother." Daniel said, looking down.

"And you, an amazing father." Peggy grabbed his hand, drawing his gaze toward her. They both leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

"Say it again."

Peggy smiled softly, eyes shining.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Closest Thing to Family

**Hello everyone! I thought I should explain a few things about the timeline of events for Peggy and Daniel. Since Agent Carter ended in 1947, I think Peggy and Daniel would have been married in 1949, and their first child would have been born in 1951. So the first one-shot in this collection took place in 1950 (as does this one). I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Carter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **Closest Thing to Family**

"They're here!" Peggy's voice rang out through the house announcing the arrival of Jarvis, Ana, and Howard. Their car had just pulled into the driveway.

"Ok," Daniel walked into the kitchen, where Peggy was setting the table, "I can finish this if you want to answer the door."

Peggy took a couple steps back from the table and paused. "How do you think they will react?" Peggy wasn't nervous, per-say, but she did have some concerns about how the Jarvises would feel, since they could have no children of their own. She felt they would probably be happy, but she was worried about reopening old wounds.

Daniel chuckled, "Jarvis might faint." He met Peggy's gaze, and he grew somber. "You're worried about Ana, aren't you?"

Peggy nodded, "I don't want to pour salt in the wound, if you know what I mean."

"I don't think that Ana is capable of being anything but happy for you. She has a very selfless heart."

"I suppose that's true." Peggy smiled at him, "She will insist on being godmother, you know."

Daniel returned her grin, "Jarvis and Howard will just have to duke it out for who gets godfather."

Peggy smiled and whacked his arm gently before making her way toward the door, where their guests were just about to ring the doorbell. She opened the door and was met with a bone-crushing hug from Ana.

"Oh!" Peggy laughed. She had been rather uncomfortable with hugs in the past, however, knowing Ana had forced Peggy to become more accustomed to them.

"Hello, Miss. Cart- Mrs. Sousa!" Jarvis fumbled. Even though Peggy and Daniel had been married for a year, Jarvis was having a bit of trouble breaking his habit of referring to Peggy as "Miss. Carter."

"Mr. Jarvis, Ana," She peered past them at a rather rumpled looking Howard Stark. "Howard?"

"Hey Peg." Howard gave her a lopsided grin. His half buttoned shirt, sloppy tie, and the dark circles under his eyes told Peggy he hadn't slept in days. Peggy decided this was a topic best set aside for another time.

She ushered everyone inside, and they all sat around the table. Quiet chatter rose up around the table as Daniel poured everyone water (Peggy told Daniel he could serve alcohol for everyone else and she wouldn't feel left out, but Daniel had insisted on serving only water for her sake) and food was passed around. Ana and Jarvis had brought a delicious looking Hungarian dish, and Daniel had made pasta.

Peggy couldn't help but smile at the group around the table. These people, as unlikely a group of friends as they were, had become the closest thing she had left to family. A feeling of warmth grew in her chest, and she knew it was time. She touched her husband's arm and gave him a nod. They stood together, all eyes focused on them.

"Uh oh," Howard said, "standing in sync; that means you have news." He took a sip of his drink, making a face of disgust once he realized that it was water and not wine as he had anticipated.

"Indeed we do." Daniel said. He turned a bit toward Peggy. "We would like to announce that we are expecting a baby." He couldn't help but break out into the biggest grin. Even though they had known about the baby for a couple weeks now, Daniel couldn't help feeling giddy every time he thought about it.

Ana gasped loudly before sweeping Peggy into yet another bone-crushing hug. "Oh! Congratulations! You two will be great parents!" Her accented voice was filled with joy as she moved past Peggy and hugged Daniel.

"My goodness!" Jarvis said, also getting up from his chair. "I wondered how long it would be before we had this sort of news." He smiled at Peggy before giving her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." She smiled at him. "There are a great many hings that I owe you. I wouldn't be where I am now were it not for you. All of you." She turned, addressing the whole room. "Which is why we want you all to be our baby's godparents."

"Well shucks, Peg, you're gonna make me cry." Howard hugged the happy couple. "You guys deserve this. We all deserve a little happy news, in fact." He gave a half smile and returned to his seat.

"We, of course accept!" Jarvis exclaimed. The men began to chat, and Peggy pulled Ana off to the side.

"I- I hope there are no hard feelings tonight." Peggy said, not quite sure how to voice her concern.

"What do you mean?" Ana tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I mean, with your... um." Peggy drifted off. She was usually very good with words, but when it came to sensitive topics such as this, Peggy was at a loss.

"Oh!" Ana said, catching her drift. "No, Not at all!" Ana laughed lightly. "The thought had never even crossed my mind!"

"Oh good! I didn't want to reopen any old wounds for you." Peggy couldn't hide her relief.

"That wound healed a long time ago. It hurts sometimes, I will admit, but I feel nothing but joy tonight! You two deserve your happiness! And besides, I am rather excited to be a godparent." Ana grinned.

Peggy returned the smile and they rejoined the group. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and the typical banter. By the time everyone left, it was quite late.

After the dishes were cleaned up (with the very insistent aid of Ana), the couple settled in for the evening.

"Quite a family we've got, Peg." Daniel threw the sheets back and crawled in next to his wife.

"I suppose they are."

"Are what?"

Peggy turned to face him. "Family."

Daniel smiled. "It's kinda nice. We don't have much biological family around anymore, so we got to make our own."

"What peculiar choices we've made!" Peggy said with a laugh. "Let's see, our family consists of a butler,"

"A mad scientist," Daniel added.

"A Hungarian immigrant,"

"A one-legged secret agent,"

"And British spy." finished Peggy.

"And a flamingo." Daniel added, which sent them both into fits of laughter. Even after three years, Jarvis had yet to catch the elusive Bernard.

Once they managed to contain their laughter, Peggy settled her head onto Daniel's chest. He began to stroke her hair gently.

"Our child will be so loved." Peggy said quietly.

"And spoiled, knowing who their godparents are." Daniel muttered back. He looked down to see Peggy was beginning to drift off.

"I love our odd little family." Peggy said, sleep slurring her words.

"So do I, Peg. So do I."

 **Well! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Most of these one-shots will be in chronological order, by the way. If anyone notices any mistakes I have made or if you have any suggestions on how I might improve, I would greatly appreciate your feedback!**

 **While I'm at it, enjoy the Olympics!**

 **-MutantStarfish**


	3. Evidence of Change

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much to those of you ho have reviewed! I really appreciate those of you who have taken the time to read this story!**

 **In other news, are any of you Steggy shippers? I will be starting a new story involving them soon, so keep your eye out for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

 **Evidence of Change**

"No."

"Why not?"

"I knew a boy named Samson back in school. He teased girls on the playground frequently."

"Ah. We'll cross that one off then." Daniel scratched the name out with a pencil. "What about Henry?"

"Daniel, we have five months until the baby is born, do we have to decide this right now?" Peggy moved away from the window where she had been watching people walk by and over to the mirror to begin applying makeup.

"I suppose not. I'm just a bit excited is all." He set the notepad on the nightstand next to him.

"A bit?" Peggy smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "The baby is all you ever talk about anymore!"

Daniel grinned sheepishly at his wife. Every since Peggy had told Daniel she was pregnant, Daniel hadn't been able to contain his excitement. He found himself thinking of the future frequently, and couldn't help but smile every time anyone mentioned babies in general. Peggy was only four months pregnant, and their child already had him wrapped around their little finger.

Daniel watched as Peggy finished her makeup with a swipe of her lipstick. As she stood up from the vanity, Daniel did a double take and broke out into a huge smile.

"Peg." He spoke very quietly.

"Yes?" Peggy turned to look at him curiously.

"You- You're starting to show." He gestured in the general direction of her abdomen.

"Really?" Peggy looked down with a soft smile. She turned toward the floor-length mirror in the corner and looked at herself. Daniel was right. Just above her hips, there was a slight yet distinctive bump that had definitely not been there before. Peggy smiled fully now, and Daniel joined her in the mirror.

"It feels so real, all of a sudden." Peggy turned to face him. He gently placed one hand on her abdomen and the other on her cheek, letting his crutch lean against the wall. He kissed her softly, and she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She moved back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"And I love you." He said, looking down at the small bump.

Peggy laughed and smacked his chest playfully. "Sap," she said, turning back toward the bed, continuing her morning routine.

"Can't help it, Daniel grinned, and went on with his morning as well.

The rest of the day, Peggy found it hard to concentrate on her work. She kept sneaking glances at the slight protrusion at her abdomen. Up until she had seen the bump, Peggy had felt like the whole thing had been a dream and that she eventually would wake up and find that the whole thing had been a trick. An illusion.

But there it was. Clear evidence that their baby was truly real, and that she and Daniel's lives were about to change forever. Suddenly, Peggy understood why Daniel found it difficult to stop smiling, an she too struggled to keep a grin off of her face. A few of her coworkers gave her Peculiar looks throughout the day, but Peggy couldn't care less.

She was having a baby, and no one could stop her from being happy.


	4. A House Divided

**Hello! I hope everyone had a great week!**

 **Peggy is 5 months pregnant in this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah no.**

 **A House Divided**

"I'm telling you Peg, it's gonna be a girl!"

"On what basis do you have this assumption?!"

"On the basis that I have never been wrong about this before. I was right about my little brother, I was right about my neighbor's son, I was right about that lady who went to my church when I was young..." Daniel gave Peggy a pointed look, "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"Mothers intuition." She tilted her head in that know-it-all little way of hers.

Daniel smiled, "Riiight." Peggy gave him her patented friendly glare before smiling a little herself.

"When our son is born, I hope he has your kind eyes." Peggy said quietly, brushing a bit of hair off her husband's forehead.

Daniel smiled gently, "When our _daughter_ is born," he laid a hand across Peggy's belly, "I hope she has your heart."

...

The two agents arrived at work. Both of them had been on desk duty since they found out Peggy was pregnant 3 months ago. Daniel, being chief, had insisted that they both work from the office, much to Peggy's chagrin. Everyone had been suspicious of Peggy's lack of participation in assignments at the beginning, so it hadn't taken long for the whole office to figure out their little secret. Not that it mattered, Daniel would have probably let it slip anyway. He had been barely able to contain his excitement in those first months.

Daniel gave Peggy a quick kiss on the cheek before the two parted ways; Daniel to the Chief's office and Peggy to the second-in-command desk. Unbeknownst to them, Jack Thompson and Rose were watching the couple from across the office.

"What do you think they are having?" Jack asked Rose, nodding in the couple's direction.

Rose handed him the file for the case they were working, "Hmm," she observed Peggy for a moment, "I'm thinking it's a boy. She's carrying herself in the way my sister did when she was pregnant with her son."

"Really?" Jack smiled, "I was thinking girl."

Rose gave him a smile, "You wanna bet?"

Jack tilted his head, "Sure. 20 bucks?"

"How about 25?"

Jack thought for a moment, "25 dollars _and_ whoever loses has to fill out case reports for the next month."

Rose held out her hand, "Make that 2 months and you have yourself a deal!"

Jack took it with a smirk.

...

Ana and Edwin waved at Peggy and Daniel as they left. They had all just had dinner together, and now the Sousas were heading home.

Ana turned toward her husband, leaning on the island counter, "So? What do you think?"

Edwin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think they will have a boy," he said finally.

"No, my dear," Ana said with a small laugh, "They are most certainly having a girl."

Mr. Jarvis straightened himself, an indignant look graced his face, "Well what makes you so sure?" He had thought for certain that he and Ana would agree on this, and he was quite positive he was right.

"I just know," she told him with shrug.

"Are you sure?"

Ana moved around the table, "I am certain enough to place a wager."

Edwin studied her face for a moment. Sometimes he couldn't get over how much he loved his wife. He decided to indulge her.

"Alright. How much?"

"15 dollars and dish-washing duty for two weeks."

"I think I can manage that." Edwin gave his wife a smile.

"It's a deal then!" Ana kissed his cheek.

...

"Oh it is SO a boy!" Angie exclaimed.

"You know, I think it might be a girl." Dr. Jason Wilkes nodded. "I have a gut feeling about it. Something about Peggy's energy tells me that God's got a daughter in mind for her." Jason took a sip of his coffee. He had been called in to work with the SSR in NYC about two weeks ago, and had since started to become a regular at the diner where Angie worked (by Peggy's recommendation). The two had become something of friends in the meantime.

"Oh really?" Angie put a hand on her hip and leaned her other elbow on the counter, "How confident are you there, Doc?"

Jason leaned forward with an amused grin, "What are you suggesting, Ms. Martinelli?"

"How about a little wager?"

"Ok. 5 bucks?"

"What do you think I am, a pansy? 30 dollars."

Jason's eyes widened. 30 dollars was a big wager on a 50/50 chance of being right. He considered turning her down, but something in the waitresses eyes told him that he would painfully regret rejecting her offer.

"30 bucks it is."

 **Aaaaaaand the bets have been made! I, of course, already know what our dear OTP is having, but I would love to hear what you all think the baby is! Write what you think the gender is in the reviews!**

 **So you may have noticed that Jack Thompson is alive in this fic. I headcannoned that he survived the shot, but was forced to hand over his position as Chief of the New York office to Sousa because of his lengthy recovery time. After he came back to work, he was partnered with Rose, who was now a full-blown agent. You may have also noticed that Ana and Edwin are back in New York. I headcannoned that Howard moves back and forth between NY and LA frequently, and drags the Jarvises with him wherever he goes. So at the moment, he is staying in New York until his niece or nephew is born.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or sent me encouragement! I honestly had no idea I would get such a positive response about this little collection of one-shots. It honestly blows my mind that that there are actually people from all over the world who are reading this. I love all of you guys! You guys rock!**

 **God bless,**

 **MutantStarfish**


	5. Good, Bad, Ugly

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of update, I was quite busy and rather unmotivated this week. I am afraid that it is that time of year again... school. Unfortunately, that means that I will be updating a little less frequently so I can keep up with school work. Have no fear, I will not abandon these stories! I just might not update at my usual pace. I hope you all understand.**

 **Disclaimer: hahahahahahahahahahaha nope.**

 **Good, Bad, Ugly**

Peggy felt huge.

She was 6 months along, which meant she still had a lot of growing to do, but she still felt like simple tasks were now monumental. She had given up on shoes with clasps or buckles, due to the fact that she could no longer reach her feet around her belly. Sleeping was tricky, as she could no longer lay on her stomach as she once had. Cuddling with Daniel was awkward; hugs felt distant as the baby often got in the way of their usual closeness. Sitting at her desk was becoming difficult; her desk sat at just the right height to hit the middle of her bump. The more and more she grew, the farther and farther away from her desk she got and the more she had to stretch her arms to reach her work. This was leaving her arms tired and sore on top of her other pains.

That was the other thing, the pains.

Peggy's back was in a constant state of intense soreness from the extra weight she was carrying, and Peggy's ankles, though not extremely swollen, were perpetually aching. Daniel made sure she didn't have to be on her feet often in an attempt to remedy this, but a person can only sit for so long, especially someone as active as Peggy. As a result, she felt restless whenever she sat and sore whenever she stood, leaving her frustrated.

And then there was her appetite.

Peggy had always been a "snacker," but now she was _always_ eating. She hadn't had any strange cravings, much to her own relief, but she felt a constant need to stuff her face. This was quite frustrating for her, especially when she woke up at night hungry.

Of course, she was also dealing with "The Moods."

Peggy had bitten off the heads of dozens of agents since becoming pregnant. The whole office had learned to respect her before, but now many of them who didn't know her very well feared her "wrath." Peggy had been completely unaware of how moody she had been until Daniel had pointed it out to her, after which she felt like a horrible person. Which of course, brought on uncharacteristic tears. The tears brought frustration at her own inability to control her emotions.

Peggy felt like an absolute mess.

Yet, despite all of her issues, Daniel still looked at Peggy like she was the world. He continued to be as loving and kind as he had always been, maybe even more so. He did everything in his power to make her as comfortable as possible. He gave her pillows for her back, he rubbed her feet while they relaxed in the evenings, he brought her food when she got hungry, and he continued to be consistently ecstatic about their impending parenthood. Peggy felt so lucky to have such a wonderful husband and best friend at her side.

Now, she was watching him as he kept a warm gentle hand on her protruding stomach, feeling the baby kick, and couldn't help but love him even more. The love she felt for him was suddenly so intense, like something trapped in her chest that she couldn't let out.

Daniel looked up at her and saw that she was watching him. "It feels so strange." He laughed a little and drew his hand back. "What are you thinking about?"

Peggy just smiled and leaned forward, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Daniel smiled as she pulled away, "I love you too."

Peggy let herself melt under his warm gaze, and, for the first time in weeks, she felt completely at peace.

 **Awwww, precious cinnamon rolls. Gosh, I love these characters so much!**

 **So, I'm willing to take suggestions for the next one-shot! They can be about anything involving Peggy and Daniel preparing to be parents; I will pick my favorite!**

 **Thank you all for reading. I love you all! If you ever need a friend, feel free to shoot me a message!**

 **God bless!**

 **-MutantStarfish**


	6. Fear, Forgiveness, and Margaret

**Hello beautiful people! Some of the themes of this chapter came as a suggestion from a dear friend of mine who doesn't realize what a freaking amazing human being she is :)**

 **Feel free to make suggestions for future one-shots! I am still taking suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I feel like y'all get the idea by now.**

 **Fear, Forgiveness, and Margaret**

Peggy had officially had it. She was done. No more of this nonsense.

It had been sweet in the beginning, the way Daniel had been slightly overprotective of her. In the last week or so, however, "slightly" had become "extremely" and Daniel was driving Peggy nuts. Every day was filled with his hovering, his constant worrying.

The thing that confounded Peggy the most was that it had come on so suddenly. She had expected him to be more overbearing as the due date drew nearer, but she still had a ways to go, and this felt like it had happened overnight.

Before, he had been careful about what foods he bought (to make sure they were safe for the baby), he had been concerned whenever she had gasped in surprise when the baby kicked her bladder, and he had been cautious about how much heavy lifting Peggy had done at work, but he knew that Peggy needed her space and had trusted her for the most part to make good decisions.

Now, he asked her if she was alright and if something was wrong with the baby every time she made a funny face, or shifted her weight, or winced at her back pain. He was nervous about even letting her come to the office because "who knows who might try to attack, or what dangers they could face?" He was flat-out paranoid.

Peggy sat next to Daniel on the couch, preparing to have what might be a difficult discussion.

"Daniel," she faced him, speaking gently, "I understand that you are invested in the well being of our child, but as of late I feel that you may be-"

"Irrationally over-reactive and overbearing?" Daniel finished for her, leaving Peggy quite shocked. "Yeah, I just kinda realized that today. I noticed this afternoon that you seemed ticked off about me not letting you into the office, and it kinda dawned on me that I've been a bit ridiculous." He met her gaze sheepishly, "I'm really sorry."

Peggy was confused, "I forgive you, of course, but I'm a bit puzzled. You seemed fine a few weeks ago, but suddenly you changed. Is everything alright?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "For me? Yes. But, one of my war buddies had a wife who lost a baby a couple of weeks ago. She went into labor too early and the doctors couldn't save the baby. They barely managed to save the mother. I guess that has just put me on edge." He grabbed her hand, eyes shining, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Margaret. You or our child."

Peggy was taken aback. Daniel had only ever called her by her given name four times. Once when he had told her he loved her the first time, Once when he had proposed, once on their wedding day, and now. Now, when he was afraid for her.

Peggy leaned into his shoulder, a tear dripping down her face. "You will not lose me, Daniel."

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, as if the other was the only thing left holding them in space.

Once they broke apart, Daniel looked her in the eye, "I promise to be less overbearing, OK?"

"I think that would be wise." Peggy smiled, but her smile quickly melted into a concerned look. "Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"My water just broke."

Daniel's eyes turned to saucers, "Right now? Uh, OK, um, yeah let me just-" He stood quickly looking for his car keys. His usual cool calm had melted into a bundle of nerves and fear. He turned back to ask Peggy if she knew where they were, only to find that she was crying with laughter.

Daniel looked at her confusedly. "What?"

Peggy spoke between fits of laughter. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!" She melted into another fit. She clutched her seven-months pregnant stomach as she continued laughing.

Daniel scowled at her as he realized the prank. "That is not fair!" he said indignantly, however, he began to smile and laugh along.

Within those moments, all of the tension in the house fled, and things felt right again. They continued to laugh and joke with each other late into the evening, until at last they fell asleep on the couch together, Peggy leaning on Daniel, his arms wrapped around her.

Even after everything that had happened that night, Peggy would never forget the fourth time he called her "Margaret."

 **Idk why, but I feel like Daniel using "Margaret" instead of "Peggy" should mean something significant. I might do something more with this concept in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading, and a special shout-out to my favorite reading Frenchman. You know who you are :)**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Fish**


	7. Some Assembly Required

**My dearest readers, I am so sorry for my lack of update! I have been in a bit of a writing slump lately, and was having a difficult time deciding what to write next. I sincerely apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: Mine, this is not.**

 **Some Assembly Required**

"Wait, I think this goes here." Peggy pointed.

"It doesn't fit."

"Well what about that piece?"

"Nope."

Three hours. That was how long Peggy and Daniel had been trying to assemble the crib they had purchased. The set had come with instructions, but the words were impossibly small, and had too many technical terms that neither agent understood.

"Well then where on earth does the bloody piece go?!" Peggy squinted again at the instructions. Peggy was seated on a chair next to the space where they had laid all the parts out. She had tried to sit on the floor like Daniel, but had found the task of lowering herself that far down impossible with her eight-months-pregnant belly in the way.

"I thought it was part of the top, but I just can't get it to fit up there." Daniel tried fitting the board in question with several other pieces, none of them remotely working.

"We will have to try again after lunch. Our son is hungry, and we have a lunch date to get to." Peggy rested a hand over the swell of her abdomen.

"Think you mean 'our daughter.'" Daniel he gave her a pointed look.

"Keep telling yourself that." Peggy got up from the chair slowly. Standing up had become quite difficult. Much like many other menial tasks, to Peggy's chagrin.

"I'm just going with my gut here, Peg." He shrugged.

"Well since _my_ guts are currently being squished by the baby in question, I think I have more credibility." She handed him his crutch.

Daniel laughed and pulled himself up. They headed to the car, and drove to the Jarvis residence, the location of their lunch date.

It was more of a garden party than a lunch date. The meal was outdoors, and nearly everyone they knew was there. Ana, Edwin, Howard, Jack, Lilly (Jack's new girlfriend), Angie, Jason, Rose, and Maria (some lady Howard had met at a charity event a week ago) were all in attendance.

At some point during the conversation, the topic of the impossible crib came up.

"How hard can it be to put a crib together?" Howard laughed, reclining in his chair and putting his arm around Maria.

"Quite difficult. Especially when the instructions were printed too small for even an ant to read." Peggy gave him a pointed look.

"Well, why don't you bring it here? I could help, I took a carpentry class a few years ago at the local library, I might be able to sort it out." Jarvis offered.

Peggy and Daniel shared a look. It couldn't hurt.

"Alright. I'll go it it."

Daniel stuffed the pieces back into their box awkwardly and brought it back. Jarvis began to attempt to place the pieces together, but found himself with the same luck as Peggy and Daniel. None of the pieces fit together correctly.

After twenty minutes of Jarvis's attempts, Howard stepped in, "Let the genius try, Jarvis." He said, earning an eye roll and groan from the whole group.

Fifteen minutes later, Howard gave up. "I think it's faulty." He declared.

"Let me try." Angie piped up.

And so it went. Angie tried and failed. Rose tried and failed. Jack and Lilly tried and failed. No one could make the pieces fit.

"Well, I think we are going to have to find something else. Howard must be right, the crib is faulty." Daniel put an arm around Peggy. "Maybe we can get a refund."

"Wait."

They looked up the see Jason examining the pieces. He was the only one who hadn't tried yet.

"I really don't think it can fit together. There is no use trying." Peggy said.

"Do you mind if I take this home and fiddle with it a bit? I might be able to fix it." He looked up at the couple.

Peggy and Daniel looked at each other in silent communication. They both nodded at him, "Alright. Give it a whirl." Peggy smiled.

The party ended and everyone went home. The Sousas forgot about the crib until Jason knocked on their door three five days later.

"Do you mind giving me a hand?" He pointed a thumb at his car, where Daniel and Peggy could see something poking out of the trunk.

They walked around to the back of the car, and watched as Jason removed the tarp from the unmistakable shape of a crib. Both Peggy and Daniel's jaws dropped as the crib came into view.

It was beautiful, and not at all what they had expected. Jason had added intricate carvings of stars along the top and the bars on the sides were rounded and shaped to be curvy. The legs were also decorated with carvings, but these were of trees. The whole crib had a dark stain and shiny finish. It was far nicer than it had been when they bought it.

"I hope, this is okay?" Jason looked a little nervous.

"Okay? It's beautiful, Jason." Peggy ran a finger along the stars. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"My granddaddy taught me growing up. I spent a lot of time with him in his woodshed."

"Wow. I mean- holy cow. I don't know what to say. This is incredible." Daniel was shocked.

"Well, Howard was right. The pieces wouldn't have fit together on their own. I had to widen some of the holes. Then, I felt like I needed to add something extra." He shrugged.

"You didn't have to do all this." Peggy said.

"I wanted to." Jason smiled brightly at them. "Consider it the baby's first birthday gift."

Peggy hugged Jason. "Thank you." She smiled at him as she pulled away. "Thank you so much. It really is beautiful."

Daniel also gave Jason a quick hug and a pat on the back. "I really can't thank you enough. Would you let me pay you?"

"No no no! Like I said, I wanted to. It was fun to make." He waved away Daniel's offer.

"You are a good man, Jason Wilkes."

Jason smiled, and the two men hoisted it up. Daniel was able to carry his side with one arm, his crutch in the other hand. It was a bit awkward, but they managed to get it through the doorway.

They hauled it into the nursery, and set it in the corner. It fit right in with the rest of the furniture they had in the room. The rocking chair and nightstand had nearly the same stain color.

Jason left the two to stand in the room, admiring the look of it all.

"I can't wait." Daniel said, putting his arm around Peggy.

"For what, specifically?" Peggy leaned her head on his shoulder.

"All of it. Using this room. Being parents. Raising a baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"Being woken up at god-forsaken hours of the morning. Dealing with dirty diapers." Peggy added sarcastically.

Daniel barked out a laugh. "Okay, maybe not that. But, even so, we might look back on that fondly one day."

"Sap." She swatted his arm playfully. She was quiet for a moment, "I can't wait for it either."

She pulled her head back to look at him, before pulling him into a kiss.

 **Yay! Jason to the rescue!**

 **IDK why, but I always picture PeggySous as being completely incompetent when it comes to assembling furniture. I also really liked Jason's character, and I really wanted to see what his life was like after he realized he didn't have a future with Peggy. Also, he is a cinnamon role who doesn't get enough attention.**

 **Confession: I actually had an entirely different chapter typed out that I was going to post, but it accidentally got deleted so I decided to write this instead and I actually like this better than what I had. I guess it was meant to be.**

 **Have a great week everybody!**

 **-Fish**


	8. Don't be Late

**Hello everybody! I have returned. If you guys wouldn't mind, I have a poll up on my bio that I would appreciate you guys answering. I need it for a thing later. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

 **Don't Be Late**

Things were getting to the point where Peggy practically had to shove Daniel out of the house in the mornings.

Peggy was nearing her due date, and Daniel's anxiety about leaving Peggy each day for work had doubled. He took some comfort in the fact that Peggy spent her days with Ana and Edwin, but he felt uneasy about leaving her all the same. He knew that Peggy was a very capable person, and the Jarvises wouldn't let anything happen to her, but his worry was getting harder and harder to let go of.

Nevertheless, Peggy shoved him out of the door and left to go to spend the day with Ana.

On this particular day, Ana decided that the parlor would make an excellent place to work. Over the course of the last two weeks, she had been attempting to teach Peggy how to knit. Although Peggy had been making a valiant effort, she couldn't seem to get it quite right. That, however did not deter either of them from continuing to try.

Peggy sat in the chair across from Ana as the two worked the yarn. Ana was working on a blanket for Baby Sousa and Peggy... well, Peggy was making a mess.

"So, have you two decided on any names for the little one?" Ana peeked up at Peggy from her work.

"Maybe." Peggy gave Ana a teasing look. In truth, she and Daniel had been unable to quite decide on a name. They had come close to agreeing, but nothing seemed to stick.

Ana gave her a knowing look, but let the topic slide. "When is the official due date? Tomorrow?"

"Today, actually." Peggy hadn't thought about it until now, but today should be the day according to the doctor's calculations. Peggy had a hard time believing that the baby would be born today; she and Daniel had both been born several days late.

Ana smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Jarvis walked in. "Good morning, Mrs. Sousa!" He cheerfully took a set next to Ana.

"Mr. Jarvis." She nodded her head in greeting.

"What are you making there?" Jarvis nodded his head at her pile of yarn.

Peggy sighed, "A mess. I just can't quite get it right."

"Allow me." Jarvis leaned forward and took the needles from her.

"I'm afraid I'm quite hopeless." Peggy warned him.

"Nonsense. You, of all people, can do anything you set your mind to. Now, lets try-"

Peggy gave a small gasp.

Two heads simultaneously snapped up to look at her.

Peggy ran a hand along her belly, "That was a strong kick."

Ana and Jarvis both let out a breath, and Jarvis continued his instruction.

Admittedly, Jarvis seemed to understand what Peggy was lacking in knitting skills and was doing a great job teaching her how to compensate. Peggy, however had a different issue. The baby was kicking extra hard today, making it difficult to concentrate on Jarvis's instruction.

Peggy rubbed her stomach as the baby landed another sharp kick, and started to take the needles from Jarvis to try again, but Jarvis was not looking at her. She followed his gaze down to her lap, which she found to be very wet. Her water had broken.

"I-" Peggy couldn't think of what to say. In fact, her mind was completely blank.

"Oh dear, it looks like it's time!" Ana said, unable to hide the spark of excitement from her voice as she helped Peggy out of the wet chair, "Let's go get you cleaned up and take you to the hospital."

Jarvis was still frozen. "Edwin?" Ana looked at him as she put an arm over Peggy's shoulder, "Edwin?"

Jarvis's head snapped up, his face helpless. "Go call Chief Sousa, and CALMLY let him know what is going on."

Jarvis stood, knocking the chair over. "Yes-right." He tripped on the rug.

Ana laughed. "Men." She whispered to Peggy, who was holding back a laugh. "Actually dear, why don't you go get the car? I will call Daniel while Peggy gets changed."

"Yes. Good plan." Jarvis sprinted out the door.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked and... embarrassed." Peggy's cheeks turned red.

Ana waved away her worry. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I had a feeling it would be happening soon. Go get changed, I will call your husband."

...

Daniel flipped through the paperwork on his desk, and glanced at the clock. 8:34. Time could not be moving by any more slowly.

"12." Jack said from the across the desk.

"Huh?" Daniel gave him a funny look.

"That's the 12th time you've looked at the clock in the last five minutes." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, well, my wife could go into labor any moment so I apologize if I'm a little on edge." Daniel flipped a page irritably.

"No, I get it. I just think you two are ridiculously adorable. I'm so glad I sent her to LA all those years ago so you could sort all of your feelings out." Jack threw him a classic smirk. "You're welcome, by the way."

"You never let anything go, do ya Jack?" Daniel set the file down.

"Nope. More fun to rub it in." He smiled at Daniel, who shook his head good-naturedly.

The phone rang just then, causing Daniel to jump. Jack laughed as Daniel glared at him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Chief Sousa!This is Ana Jarvis."

"Ana?! Is Peggy okay?" He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Oh yes! Just fine. She is, however, in labor. We are leaving for the hospital as soon as Edwin brings the car around."

"Uh-" Daniel stood up awkwardly, "yeah, I will meet you there. Tell Peggy I love her."

"Will do." He could hear the smile in Ana's voice just before she hung up.

Daniel let out a breath. This was happening. They were having a baby. He was going to be a father.

"Well?" Jack looked at him expectantly.

Daniel smiled the biggest grin Jack had ever seen grace his face. "She's having the baby!"

Daniel grabbed his crutch and left the office as fast as he could.

Rose approached Jack, their gazes following the ecstatic man. "I take it Peg is in labor?"

"Yep."

"I've hardly seen him happier." Rose smiled. "They are going to be great parents."

Jack smiled a rare, genuine smile. "Yes they are."

...

Peggy had never been more uncomfortable in her life.

The back of the car was hot and stuffy, which made her feel as sticky as a beehive. On top of that, her back ached and she was having trouble adjusting to the small space with her large belly.

This was going to be a long day.

"How much longer?" her voice came out as more of a whine than she had intended.

"About two minutes." Ana was sitting next to her.

Peggy groaned.

Soon they reached the hospital and got Peggy checked in. She was taken back to a room and settled into a bed, which was much more comfortable than Peggy had anticipated.

Meanwhile, Daniel pulled into the parking lot (he may have sped a bit) and ran (as best as a one-legged man can) into the building.

"I'm looking for my wife, she's having a baby." He spoke breathlessly to the nurse.

"What's her name?"

"Margaret Sousa."

"Room 221b." The nurse smiled as he hurried off.

He ran into the Jarvises in the hall on his way there. Literally.

"Oof!I- I'm so sorry!" Daniel untangled his crutch from Jarvis's coat.

"It's quite alright, Chief." Jarvis smiled kindly. "Mrs. Sousa is just down the hall."

"Yeah, 221b. right?"

"That's the one."

"How is she doing? Is everything going well?" Daniel searched their faces.

"She is doing just fine. " Ana put a hand on his arm. "As far as anyone can tell both of them are quite healthy. She has been asking for you though."

"Right. Right, okay. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Anytime." Jarvis smiled, and Daniel hurried off.

He came at last to Peggy's room. The door was open, and he peeked inside. Peggy was on the bed, laying with her eyes closed. She looked exhausted; there was already a light sheen of sweat on her face. For a split second, Daniel was reminded of the night Peggy had been impaled on the rebar. She looked nearly the same as she had that night.

"Peg?" he walked into the room cautiously, pushing his thoughts away.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her face brightened and she sat up a bit. "Daniel."

Daniel smiled gently, practically melting under her gaze. How did he get so lucky?

"How are you feeling?" He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat.

"Tired, but not too bad. The car ride here was awful."

He smiled. "I'm glad I got here in time. I don't want to miss a thing."

Peggy smiled, feeling the intense love of his gaze. How did she get so lucky?

"Well, the doctors said it could be some time yet. We shouldn't expect to meet the little fellow for some time yet." She ran a hand over her belly. Just then, another contraction hit; Peggy sucked in a breath, closed her eyes, and rested her head back against the pillow, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Are you okay?" Daniel's face had turned to worry.

She let out a deep breath. "Yes. That was just a contraction."

Daniel was quiet a moment. "How bad do they hurt?"

Peggy nearly laughed at his curious little-boy expression. "Well, I wouldn't say it is extremely painful yet. Right now they are just rather unpleasant. The nurse said that they will be getting a whole lot worse soon though." She winced. "I'm not looking forward to the next hours."

"Oh." That was all he could think of to say.

They were quiet a moment, before Daniel grinned a goofy grin and slid his hand into hers.

"What are you smiling about?" Peggy smiled a bit herself. His smile was infectious.

Daniel smiled bigger and shook his head. "Just- I can't get over it. I'm sitting with my wife in a hospital waiting for our baby to arrive. I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother. We get to raise a kid together."

Peggy smiled. "Sap." But in all honesty, she had been thinking very similar thoughts earlier.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Now the waiting began.

 **Whoo hoo! Finally!**

 **By the way, I would like to note that all of my information about the birthing process comes from the internet, so if you notice any facts I have wrong all complaints can be forwarded to Wikipedia.**

 **(Jk i didn't use Wikipedia. I actually used a collection of different sites along with some youtube videos.)**

 **Anyway.**

 **I did want to clarify the issue of Peggy's last name. In all of the other movies and such, they refer to her as Peggy Carter. In my mind, I think she took Daniel's last name for domestic purposes, but continued to be "Carter" in the workplace to protect their privacy. I'm not sure what you guys think, but that is what I imagine.**

 **In other news: Yes, I did slip a Sherlock Holmes reference in this chapter. Deal with it.**

 **Have a great week!**

 **-Fish**


	9. Best of Us

**Hello Everyone! It's baby time!**

 **Disclaimer: Would Marvel consider selling the rights to me for 20$ and a few pieces of costume jewelry?**

 **Best of Us**

Peggy Carter had been in explosions before. She had been shot at. She had been cut. She had broken numerous bones. Heck, she had even been impaled with a rebar.

If one were to take the sum of all the pain of all of those injuries, and multiply them by ten, they still wouldn't equal the pain she was feeling now.

She scrunched up her face and gripped Daniel's hand like it was her last hope. She held back a cry as the contraction rippled through her midsection. She was vaguely aware of something breaking in Daniel's hand as she squeezed, but the pain forced her to push her concern away. The contraction finally passed, and she leaned back, sweat pouring down her face.

Daniel winced as Peggy let go of his broken hand. It hurt, but he knew that what Peggy was going through was 10,000 times worse so he chose not to mention it until after the baby was born. He leaned back in his seat too, and watched Peggy. She was glistening with sweat, her eyes closed. The doctor said that she was getting close, and it wouldn't be long now until she would have to push.

Peggy caught her breath and turned her head to face her husband. "I'm sorry, is your hand alright?" she asked, her exhaustion was evident in her voice.

"Its fine." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Peggy knew he was lying but was too tired to argue the point. She closed her eyes, "I'm so tired, Daniel. I'm not sure if I can do this." Her voice broke a bit.

Daniel reached out and put his good hand on her cheek. "Hey," she shifted her bleary eyes to look into his, "if anyone can do this, it's you. You are the strongest, most confident, most resilient person I've ever met." He smiled. "I love you so much." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Peggy reached a hand up and squeezed his hand gently. Suddenly, her grip changed and tightened. She scrunched her face up as another contraction passed through. Daniel bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt a finger break under her iron grip. Now both hands were injured.

The contraction passed, and the nurse turned to Daniel. "She is about ready to push, so I'm going to have to kick you out." The nurse made a sympathetic face.

"What!? No! I'm not lea-"

"Daniel." Peggy's voice was quiet, but firm. "It's alright. I'll be alright." She gave him a small smile.

Daniel was quiet for a moment, but nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He stepped out into the hall, where Jarvis and Ana were sitting. They both looked at him expectantly.

"The nurse said she is ready to push, so it won't be much longer." Daniel turned and began to pace.

"Wonderful!" Jarvis said. He and Ana grinned at each other. They had managed to take a nap during the 17 hours that they had been at the hospital and were quite energetic, which somehow made Daniel feel even more tired.

A loud cry came from Peggy's room, causing Daniel to spin around. It was Peggy. He would recognize that cry anywhere.

He suddenly felt like he was back to the night Peggy had been impaled. He had felt so helpless, so worried. His heart had been sick, and he couldn't think straight. She had cried out the same way she was now.

He was helpless.

The cry stopped, and Daniel resumed his pacing, aware of the Jarvises' eyes following him. He hoped this would be over soon; he wanted this pain to end for Peggy. He wanted to stop being worried. He wanted to be back at her side. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her.

And gosh darn it, he wanted to meet their child.

A nurse came and bandaged his broken hands, telling him they would heal quickly. He nodded, but felt no relief inside. Another cry rose from the room, setting him further on edge.

It was a long while before the door finally opened (15 excruciatingly long minutes). When it did, Daniel jumped to his feet, his eyes asking a hundred questions that his lips were unable to form.

The doctor smiled at him, "Mr. Sousa? Your wife would like to see you."

Daniel stumbled toward the door with his crutch, but stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on Peggy. She was glistening with sweat, and the bags under her eyes were evident of her exhaustion. To Daniel, she was the most beautiful being in the universe.

The second most beautiful being in the universe was currently lying in her arms, whimpering softly.

Peggy smiled up at him, "Daniel."

Daniel broke into a grin and sat in the chair next to her bed. He kissed Peggy and reached a hand out to touch the baby. He felt tears in his eyes as he touched the baby's forehead. Their child. He was touching their child.

He tried to blink the tears away as he looked back at Peggy with a smile. "Beautiful. Both of you."

Peggy also blinked tears away. "Sap," she said with a laugh. "She is beautiful." She looked down at the baby.

Daniel straightened a little in surprise. "She? It's a girl?"

Peggy smiled. "Yes. It seems you were right after all."

Daniel kissed his daughter's forehead. "We have a daughter."

"What? You aren't going to gloat about your victory?" Peggy teased.

Daniel chuckled. "No. I'm a bigger man than that."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So, Peggy Sousa _is_ capable of being wrong. I told ya Peg, I have never been wrong about these things." Daniel said with a smirk.

"What happened to 'I'm a bigger man than that'?" Peggy turned to him, indignant.

"What happened to 'mother's intuition'?" He shot back.

Peggy punched him in the arm.

"Ow! First my hands, now my arm."

"Sorry about the hands." Peggy looked a bit sheepish.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that inflicting pain on me causes you some comfort." He teased.

"I take it back. I'm not sorry." Peggy said, laughing.

They settled back into staring at their child, who was wriggling happily. Her eyes were blue like all babies when they were born, but they would turn brown. She had slight wisps of dark hair on her head. She was on the small side, but not so small as to concern the doctors about her. Daniel reached a finger out and let her grab it in her tiny hand.

"Hi there. I'm your Dad." His eyes crinkled as he smiled, making Peggy's stomach flutter. Just when she thought she couldn't love him any more, he would do something that would completely melt her heart.

The baby tightened her grip on Daniel's finger. "Ah. Trying to break my finger like your mother, huh?"

Peggy chuckled. "She needs a name."

"Right. We never decided." Daniel leaned back. "Should we call her Margaret?"

"Heavens, no!"

"Ok..." Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about..." He paused, "How about Stephanie?"

Peggy looked at him.

"I mean- I understand if it's too close to... you know." He gestured awkwardly. "I just thought it could be a tribute to him. He saved my life and- well, I know he was important to you. I think it would be good to honor that somehow."

"You would do that?" Peggy looked at him in wonder. "You would name her after Steve?"

"Yes." Daniel looked into her eyes. "He was important to you. He saved my life. That deserves tribute."

Peggy leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Stephanie it is." She said.

"And for the middle name?"

Peggy thought for a moment. "Danielle."

Daniel laughed, "So we can't name her 'Margaret', but her middle name can be 'Danielle'?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Stephanie Danielle Sousa." Daniel smiled down at the wriggling baby.

The doctor opened the door and leaned his head in. "I think there are some people out here who want to see you, if you two are ready."

Peggy nodded her head, "Send them in."

Apparently "some people" meant a crowd.

Peggy and Daniel smiled and laughed as Edwin, Ana, Howard, Jack, Rose, Angie, and Jason filed into the room.

"Hello." Peggy said.

"Well, isn't this picture perfect." Jack smiled.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie!" Rose smiled at the baby.

"Everyone, meet Stephanie Danielle Sousa." Peggy smiled at the name. Her daughter's name.

A resounding "Aw!" went around the room, making the couple laugh.

"A girl, huh?" Angie said.

"Yes." Daniel said.

Jack turned to Rose, and held out his hand, "Pay up."

Rose scowled at him, but reached into her purse and pulled out 25 dollars.

"Thank you." He grinned and stuck the money in his pocket.

Ana turned to Edwin, who had already retrieved 15 dollars from his wallet., "Have fun with those dishes!" She said as she plucked the money from his hand.

Angie held 30 dollars out to Jason, who looked at her in surprise. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. We made a deal and I am a woman of my word."

"I know, but that is a lot of money. How about you let me buy you dinner instead?" Jason asked cautiously.

It was Angie's turn to be surprised. "Uh, yeah. Ok!" He face grew into a grin. Jason smiled back.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Peggy looked on in amazement. "Did you all make bets on the gender of our child?" Peggy asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't." Howard said with a glare at the others. "Why didn't anyone let me know there were bets going on? I want in on this next time."

Peggy and Daniel nearly choked. "Next time?!" They said simultaneously.

"Well, I mean-" Howard started.

"Daniel, you are definitely going to have your hands full with two Peggys running around." Jack said, thankfully preventing Howard from saying more.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered." Peggy said dryly.

Jack smiled, "But seriously though, congrats, you guys. I'm sorry but I have to go back to work now."

"Thank you, Jack." Peggy smiled and Jack left the room.

The others oogled the baby for a while longer, taking turns holding her. One by one they left, until it was just Daniel, Peggy, and Stephanie.

Peggy had fallen asleep, so Daniel held Stephanie, still wondering how something could be so perfect. This was his daughter, his own blood. He was a father. He could already feel a fierce need to protect her. But, even stronger, was the overwhelming feeling of love for her. His heart was so full.

He looked at Peggy; she looked so beautiful as she slept. His heart felt somehow fuller as he watched his wife.

He got up, and leaned over to place the sleepy baby in the cradle they had brought for her. Once he was sure she was secure, he sat in his chair and drifted off to sleep.

...

Peggy woke to the quiet fussing of Stephanie. She groaned as she got out of bed, careful to avoid disturbing her sleeping husband in his chair. She walked to the cradle, surprised at how sore she still felt from giving birth. She carefully lifted the baby out and settled back into bed with her, propping herself up on the pillows.

Peggy fed Stephanie, and then rocked her a bit in her arms. She smiled as her daughter gripped her finger in her tiny hand. She wiggled her finger a bit, which caused the baby to let out a happy squeal. Peggy chuckled softly.

"Hello, little one." She wiggled her finger again, which caused the Stephanie to squeal a bit louder. "Shhh, we don't want to wake dad."

Peggy was suddenly struck by the situation. She was holding her beautiful daughter; a being that she had carried for nine months. She was a mother, and Daniel was a father.

Worry washed over Peggy for a moment; Would she be able to do this? Was she cut out to be a parent?

But as she turned and looked at her sleeping husband, who somehow looked even more handsome as he slept, she felt at peace. She could do this, especially with Daniel at her side. They would figure it out together.

And knowing that Stephanie was equal parts each of them (the best parts, hopefully), she would be the best part of their lives.

 **GOOD HEAVENS THIS IS SAPPY**

 **I apologize, as this chapter is dripping with sap. But considering that the author is the sappiest sap that ever sapped, what were you really expecting?**

 **So, it's a girl! And her name is Stephanie (probably going to call her Steph since Stephanie is a really long name and hard to type repeatedly)!**

 **Thanks to all who have been reading this! Especially those who review. You guys are lit.**

 **So, you might be wondering "What's next?" I will assure you that there is more to come. And I'm not sharing spoilers.**

 **Also, this chapter was super long, but I was inspired and really didn't want to split it because it was hard to find a breaking point.**

 **Have a good week!**

 **-Fish**


End file.
